Gabe's Pokemon Adventures Episode 3: Pik In Love
by DisneyFan229
Summary: Gabe's Pikachu, Pik has a major crush on her and when she hurts his feelings by accident, he runs away and finds an kind old woman named Hilta who owns an Eevee and a Squirtle whom she nicknamed Vee and Squirty. When Gabe comes ask him to rejoin her, He refuses. But when he, Vee, Squirty, and Char are captured by Team Rocket, there is only one person he can rely on to rescue them.


Gabe and Char continued their journey with their new friend, Pikachu on their team. Gabe decided to take a break and let all her Pokemon out. Pik greeted Gabe by kissing her. Why did you kiss me Pik? She asked it. Pika, Pika, Chuu, Pika. Pik explained. You have a crush on me Pik? So you must be a boy Pikachu. Pika, Pika, Pik nodded. He kissed her again. Pik look, I'm human, I'm not a Pokemon like you are. Gabe tried to explain. Pik kissed her again and licked her nose. Pik's crush on Gabe continued. As Gabe was feeding all of her Pokemon, Pik insisted on being first. As they set to camp for the night, Pik wanted to sleep with Gabe. No Pik, you gotta stay outside. Pik whimpered and he followed her into her tent. But Gabe gently pushed him outside, look Pik, I like you, but not as in love. So when you gotta stay outside, you got to, got it? Gabe said sharply. Tears filled Pik's eyes and he ran off. Gabe sighed and went back inside her tent. Pik kept running, Char tried to follow him to get him to come back. But Pik shoved past him and kept running into the forest. He was so hurt, he could barely look back. But he had made up his mind, Gabe didn't want him and he didn't want to be around her anymore. Pik spotted a cottage in the woods and banged on the door, an old woman opened the door. Lost little Pikachu? She asked. Pik's eyes filled with tears. Maybe she could be his trainer. He ran inside and the old lady followed him. Are you lost or abandoned? She asked him. Tears streamed down Pik's eyes and he started to cry hard. I see, hurt feelings. The old lady said softly. Did your trainer reject you? Pik nodded. What a horrible trainer he or she must be rejecting a little Pikachu. The old lady said taking Pik into her arms comforting him. The next day, Gabe woke up to find that Pik wasn't there. Pik, where are you? She asked. Charr, Chaar, Char tried to explain. He ran away? Gabe asked. Oh, I shouldn't have said those words to him, I didn't know they would hurt his feelings. This is all my fault. Gabe felt bad for what she had done. We have to find him and tried to convince him to join us again. She recalled her Pokemon back into their Poke Balls and with Char alongside her, they ran off to find Pik. Back at the old woman's cottage, she was feeding Pik chocolate chip cookies for breakfast. My name is Hilta, she told him. What's yours? She asked Pik. Pik, Pik told her. Are you a boy or a girl? She asked. Pikachu, Pik told her. Oh, so you're a boy. Did your trainer reject because you had a crush on them? She asked seeming to read Pik's mind. Pik nodded and hung his head thinking of the words Gabe had said to them. Look Pik, you don't know any better, your trainer shouldn't have done that to you. You may stay with me if you like. But first there's two of my friends I want you to meet, an Eevee and an Squirtle came running out. Pik, this is my Eevee, Vee, and Squirtle, Squirty. Eevee, Vee greeted him. Squirt, squirt, squirtle. Squirty greeted Pik. Pika, Pikachu. Pik smiled. He was feeling better all ready. Gabe had sent Pidge to find Pik. Did you find him? She asked her. Pidge, Pidgey. Pidge replied. You found a cabin? Gabe asked. Let's go! He might be there! She recalled Pidge and she and Char ran to the cottage. Team Rocket's Jessie, and James came out of their hiding place. This is the perfect moment to capture both Charmander and Pikachu and if someone in the cabin has Pokemon, we can capture those too. Jessie said. What a great idea Jessie, let's go! James replied. Meowth! Meowth agreed. The two teens and their Pokemon ran after Gabe. Gabe knocked on the cottage door and Hilta answered. Hi, Have you seen a Pikachu anywhere? He's mine and I have come to get him. You should be ashamed of yourself young lady. You hurt your Pikachu's feelings and now he doesn't want to come with you. Hilta scolded Gabe bitterly. Vee growled at Gabe and Squirty glared at Gabe. Pik refused to look at his ex-trainer. Pik, I'm so sorry, I hurt your feelings, I won't do it again, I promise. But Pik turned away from her. Pik, I really mean it. Pik turned and gave her a electronic shock. That smarts. Gabe sighed. Come on Char, let's go. Pik turned around and faced her. His eyes filled with tears and he ran to Gabe. The truth is he did accepted her apology and wanted to join her. Pika, Pikachu. Pik ran to Gabe crying and he jumped into her arms. Looks like Pik has forgiven you. Should we say farewell Pik? Hilta asked him. But as Hilta, Vee, Pik, Char, and Squirty came outside, a robot-like Pikachu appeared. What's that? Gabe cried. Team Rocket appeared. What do you evildoers want this time? Gabe demanded. We want your Pikachu, your Charmander, and we're willing to take some other Pokemon as well. Jessie told her. She hit a button on the robot and the robot Pikachu grabbed Pik, Char, Vee, and Squirty trapping them in a cage. We did it! We finally got Charmander! Meowth bragged. Not for long. Gabe told them and she sent out Pidge. But the robot Pikachu escaped with the trapped Pokemon. Gabe and Hilta & Pidge followed the robot Pikachu. Gabe launched herself onto the robot, but the robot tried to toss the 10-year-old off, but Gabe clung on tight. She smashed the cage Pik, Char, Vee, and Squirty were trapped in and carried them in her arms and jumped off. Vee and Squirty ran back to Hilta and reunited with her. Char flamethrower, Pik thunderbolt! Gabe ordered. Char and Pik combined their attacks to send Team Rocket blasting off. TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN! They cried. Gabe knelt down and hugged Pik and Char. Later as Gabe, Pik, and Char were about to set off to continue their journey, Hilta, Vee, and Squirty said goodbye to Pik. Pik hugged his two new friends and then Gabe recalled him into his Poke Ball. Gabe thanked Hilta for taking care of her Pikachu and set off with Char by her side. Hilta waves goodbye as Vee wags his tail and Squirty waves. As always, the journey continues.


End file.
